Khỉ Hang
Thường= , biến thành Khỉ Bóng Đen trong suốt giai đoạn Ác Mộng |imagewidth = 150px |image = Image:Splumonkey.png |imagewidth = 150px |spawnFrom = ' ( )' |drops = ' , , 50%' Bất cứ đồ vật đã lấy cắp}} |-| Bóng Đen= Khỉ Hang là Mob trung lập có thế tìm thấy ở Tàn Tích. Chúng sống trong Kén Khỉ Hang và luôn cố gắng ăn trộm đồ từ người chơi. Khi chết, chúng rớt ra 1 Thịt Nhỏ, 1Chuối Hang, bất cứ vật gì đã lấy, và thậm chí 1 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. Trong Chu kỳ Ác Mộng vào chế độ ác mông, khỉ hang sẽ biến thành khỉ bóng ma và trở nên thù địch với người chơi hay bất kì mob nào ở trong tầm mắt. Khi bị giết trong trạng thái này, chúng rơi Tóc Râu thay vì thịt nhỏ. Khi quay trở lại chế độ an bình thì chúng sẽ trở lại bình thường. Hành Vi Khỉ hang nhặt Chuối từ Cây Chuối Hang, Dâu Rừng từ Bụi Dâu, và rất cả Nấm Rơm tron tầm mắt. Chúng cũng thu hoạch luôn các cây trong trên Ruộng, ăn trộm đồ trong Rương, Tủ Lạnh và Chester và lấy đồ ăn từ Nồi Hầm.Nếu chúng lấy trộm mũ thì đã được trang bị luôn và được cung cấp giống người chơi, mũ sẽ bị mất đồ bền tương tự khi người chơi dùng Chúng tự bảo vệ mình bằng cách ném Phân khi cách địch một khoảng và cắn khi ở gần. Mỗi phát phân bị trúng sẽ giảm 10 điểm Tinh Thần. Chúng có thể giữ tối đa 3 phân, ăn thức ăn sẽ bổ sung lại số lượng. Khi một con khỉ chết hay là Động Đất bắt đầu thì, tất cả khỉ hang sẽ trở lại kén của chúng, đồng thời thả tất cả món chúng đã lấy (không tính mũ). Khỉ bóng không bị ảnh hưởng Khỉ Hang đôi khi sẽ đi theo người chơi nhất là khi người chơi có chuối trong hành trang, nhưng chúng chỉ theo để quấy rối mà thôi, đừng trông mong sự giúp đỡ từ chúng Dưới đây là số lượng truy cập cần với từng loại vũ khí để giết Nhện khi chơi với các nhân vật với một sửa đổi lần thiệt hại mặc định. Gậy Thời Tiết không được bao gồm do tính chất ngẫu nhiên của nó Khỉ hang cần 2 đòn từ Gậy Băng để bị đóng băng và 2 Tiêu Mê để ngủ Bên lề *Cái tên "Splumonkey" là chơi chữ từ "Spelunk" and "Monkey." *Trước bản''Stuff Of Nightmares, Khỉ hang sinh tại Hang Động sinh ra từ Thùng Tròn, có thể là tham khảo từ "more fun than a barrel of monkeys". Thùng được đổi thành kén khỉ từ bản A Moderately Friendly Update. *Cái tên "Splumonkey" có thể tham khảo từ ''Spelunky, cũng có Khỉ có thể trộm đồ từ người chơi. *Khỉ hang được đưa vào theo yêu cầu của người chơi. *Khỉ Hang đã được tiết lộ trong bản Beta đầu, dẫn mọi người tin rằng họ sẽ được thực hiện sớm hơn so với họ. Họ không thực sự thực hiện cho đến bảy tháng sau đó. Lý do cho sự chậm trễ là không rõ Thư viện Ảnh Splumonkey and Wilson.png|Wilson gần 2 khỉ để so sánh kích thước Splumonkeys Idle.png|2 Khỉ Hang; 1 chuẩn bị chiến đấu. Splumonkey Eating.png|Đang Ăn. Splumonkey Theft.png|trộm đồ. Snoringsplumonkey.png|đang ngáy. Frozen Splumonkey.png|bị đóng băng. Splumonkey battle cry.png|tiếng kêu bắt đầu chiến đấu. Splumonkey Bite.png|Splumonkey cắn khỉ ở gần. Splumonkey Dung.png| Splumonkey ném phân về Wilson. Splumonkey Hats.png|Khỉ Hang đội mũ. Splumonkey Shadow Hats.png|Khỉ Bóng Đen bị đóng băng và đội mũ. en:Splumonkeys Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Trung Lập Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Tàn Tích Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Tầm Xa